The Girl That Overcame Time
by Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld
Summary: Kagome Higurashi fel linto the magical well, just as she was supposed to. However, she did not find InuYasha... Under construction
1. Kagome and the Shikon who?

The Girl That Overcame Time…

A/N:Hey! My first story and I am having a hard time. This is so confusing. Well here's my story. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own squat?

Kagome Higurashi opened her eyes to see that she was in a wooden well. 'Souta must have pushed me in. When I get out of here…' But that was just it. How could she get out? Kagome looked around and noticed old rotten vines. 'I can climb those.' She gripped the thin vine in caution so as not to fall and began her descent out of the well. 'Just like gym class. Souta's so going to get it!'

When she reached the edge, she peeked her head out. "What the…?" Around her was a forest, the sun gleaming down on her. "Where am I?" Her question was answered by a cold emotionless voice. "You should know, wench. Not many people find themselves in this bone eaters well. Come to think, only demons reside in Inu Yasha's forest." Kagome snapped her head in the voices direction to witness the most beautiful site.

A tall masculine man with silver locks of hair cascading down his back stood there, covered in armor. But Kagome's favorite part was the white fluffy boa on his shoulder.

"Who are you?", she whispered noticing his ears picked up the sound. "I am the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. I come here on business, but I happen to run into a pathetic mortal dressed in the most revolting clothing ever." His eyes narrowed as he looked her up and down.

Kagome looked off into the distance. "Oh." Kagome never thought she would end up lost, and what was Inu yasha's forest anyway?

Just then, a pull could be heard as both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their heads. There, stood a group of men from a nearby village, bow and arrows nocked, ready to fire.

"What are ye doing here Sesshomaru?", asked an old woman as she walked up to the two bickerers.

Sesshomaru turned his shifty eyes to this woman. She wore an ancient mikos outfit, with iron gray hair tied at the nape of her neck. Over her right eye was a patch much like a pirates and a quiver on her shoulder. "It does not concern you.", replied Sesshomaru taking an unoticable step toward Kagome. "Ah. Is that so. Take aim." Kagome was the first to notice how close he had gotten and realized his plan.

"You wouldn't.", she snapped only for him to hear. He thought for a moment. "That's right. I can't let them fire at you if your unarmed." But he noticed his mistake as he put his arm in front of Kagome to hand her a weak weapon. The old woman had released a sacred arrow.

"Shoot!", he hollered. Quickly he retracted his arm and placed it around Kagome's waist and pulled her away with him.

They sailed through the sky. Kagome squealed as the wind whipped her hair and squeezed her eye's shut.

The ride was only two minutes as they swiftly landed in a tree. He put Kagome down as she stared into his deep eyes. "Why did you,… save me?" Sesshomaru's eyes flickered. "I save no one. Understand that." Kagome frowned and looked down. There across from them pinned to a tree, was a boy. His hair resembled Sesshomaru's, and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was in a peaceful dream world. He was adorned in a baggy red kimono. The sun's rays graced his features. Kagome gently climbed down the tree as Sesshomaru stared after her. She walked to the boy and fingered the arrow placed in his chest. 'So strange.' She then noticed his ears. 'Like a dog. I want to touch em'!' She leaned forward to him and messaged his ears. 'Tweak, tweak!' Kagome giggled, but soon she was interrupted by a low rumble. 'He's purring?' Then the thought of him waking up struck her. "My Gawd, he's purring!" She ran to the tree and climbed in haste. "Relax wench. He's been asleep for 50 years." Kagome looked at the boy once again. '50 years?' "How do you know him?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "He's my wretched half brother." Kagome questioned him again. "Wretched? You didn't get along?" Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No we did not." They were both unbeknowist to the demon that was slithering toward them. They continued their squabble until Sesshomaru stopped.

"What's wrong?", Kagome asked. "A demon. A centipede demon." Then it took the liberty to show itself. "Ahhhh!" It cornered Kagome swiftly. "Not you again. I said I don't have the sacred thing a mo bob!" It smirked. "Yes you do persistent wench." It drew closer until…

A/N:I was going to stop here but…

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Kagome grimiced as the demon was shredded by a strange power along with a sacred arrow. She looked up to see Sesshomaru in the same tree glaring at something just above her head. She relunctantly turned to see… the boy that was pinned to the tree!

His eyes widened at her face. "What? Am I that ugly?" His shocked expression turned to that of anger. "Kikyou. You traitor!" "Huh?" Kagome took a step back. As luck would have it, she tripped on a twig. He lunged forward with his claws extended. Sesshomaru ran at remarkable speed and deflected his attack. "I wouldn't do that, Inu yasha."

Kagome smiled because Sesshomaru had saved her. 'Mabey he's not so bad…' Mabe you haven't noticed, but this ningen contains your precious jewel." Kagome frowned. 'So he only did it for this jewel I don't have.' Kagome's anger rose as she used her palms to knock Sesshomaru down, pushing on his neck.

"Baka! I can handle myself!" Kagome turned to Inu yasha. "I'm sorry but I am not nor do I know whom is, this Kikyou you mention. And I also know not of this jewel everyone speaks of." He seemed to consider for a moment. "Yeah. Kikyou was much cuter and your to weak to handle the sacred jewel." Kagome started to nod her head until realization hit her. "Hey! That was an insult!" "Duuhh!!!", Inu yasha replied.

"mmmhmmm!" Everyone turned as Kaede cleared her throat. "The village awaits." "Who the heck are you?", asked Inu Yasha stubbornly. "Your worst nightmare." Kagome couldn't suppress her giggle before gasping at the arm placed around her waist. "We'll be off now as this, … fuede does not concern us." Sesshomaru once again took off with Kagome.

"um… Sesshomaru-sama, what is the Sacred Jewel?" Sesshomaru glanced at the girl he carried bridal style in his arms. "It is a powerful source that many demons, half demons, and humans seek. It was protected by th Priestess Kikyou until she passed away. Inu yasha was in love with her after she stopped his many attempts to steal the jewel. You are her reincarnation, as you reek of the sacred jewel's power." Kagome thought about being the protector of such a sought after aspect and decided she didn't like it. "You will be chased unless you can hide away long enough for everyone to forget about the jewels exsistence. That is why you we'll reside in my castle under my watchful eye." Kagome sighed. 'Today just can't get any peachier can it.'


	2. Something Is Off

I have decided to update again. Lucky you eh? Ummm, I did get 1 review. I put it in my last chapter. Did I state that right? This is truly fun and uplifting. And I don't have school tomorrow! YAY!!!!!! Anyway…..

Disclaimer: Would I be making a disclaimer if I owned?

Chapter 2:Something is off…

Sesshomaru was very quiet and only spoke to state that Kagome needed to stop her excessive talking and pestering. Kagome took this trip as a good time to study his features. He had better hair then her! It wasn't right!

-Kaedes hut-

"Ye seem deep in thought which is very odd for ye. Is it about that girl?" Inu Yasha was laying on his side with his head propped up on his palm. Kaede was right. The girl that wasn't Kikyou was on his mind. She had a great air about her, and many people could relate as Inu yasha was soon to notice Sesshomaru's amusement. "he was a little to amused. This girl can get under his skin without losing her head in the process. He's more like father than he thought." Inu Yasha was to caught up in his conversation to realize he was speaking out loud, that is until Kaede spoke. "So ye are worried about the girl being with ye's brother?" Inu yasha shot up. "Get out of my mind woman!" Kaede grinned and continued with the herbs. "Ye should not speak allowed. It is unhealthy." "Feh!"

It had been a long trip until they landed. "Wake up girl." Kagome groggily opened her eyes. "Where are we?" She took in the surroundings to find that night had fallen, and the land was mountainous. "We are on the outskirts of my lands. We shall stay here for the time being." He took off his armor for the night and jumped up into a tree. "That's fine Sesshomaru. I'll just hunt… myself and keep myself preoccupied." Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her. She sat down by the tree and tried to sleep. But she really missed his warmth. She heard a slight rustling and jumped at least 6 feet in the air.

But what really surprised her, it was Sesshomaru. He sat beside her, and to her complete surprise he started the conversing. "I still don't know your name as it can't possibly be wench." Kagome was still staring at him with her mouth open, but she did manage an answer. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." He seemed to nod in confirmation. "Why are you asking me?" He grasped her wrist and pulled her close to him. Mere centimeters separated them.

"I prefer to ask when the time is right and as you are dying for conversation, be grateful." He released her wrist and then pulled her close by her neck. A/N:Think the hug between Kag and Inu when he pushed her into the well/ "You feel cold." He pushed her away. "You will use this." He slipped off his outer kimono and draped it on her shoulders. "Arigoto Sesshomaru." He shrugged it off and hopped back up his tree.

-Kaedes hut-

Inu Yasha's ears perked up as he heard a noise. "What is wrong child?" He sniffed hard. "That scent is very familiar." He stood, still sniffing away. 'Kikyou.' He ran out the door to find a woman standing there, injured, her hair swaying behind her. "It is you Kikyou." She looked up. "You should be dead. On the tree…" She fell to the cold ground. Inu Yasha raced to her side. "Kikyou, what have you done?" She looked up. "You, betrayed me, Inu yasha." He knelt beside her. "You betrayed me." She locked eyes with him and he felt his heart twist. He still loved kikyou. She stood and he unwillingly let her. "Are you sure you want to stand?" She looked to him. "Are you still in love with me Inu yasha?" His blush couldn't be stopped. The irony had to go on. "Yes." She embraced him hard. A/N:I can't stand writing this… but I need a twist…/ He embraced her back just as forcefully. "I never want to lose you again.", whispered Inu yasha in her ear. "Then die with me." He didn't have to think. "I will." Wind whipped around them as they slowly sank downward to the depths of the underworld. Kaede witnessed the whole thing and couldn't believe her sister. She needed to save Inu yasha, somehow.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the tree and idly spoke in her mind to herself. She felt that something wasn't right. Something was happening that wasn't supposed to. She felt a sudden jolt in her side. She fell forward as the pain continued coming. Somewhere along the lines she fainted. "Stand up Kagome.", she heard Sesshomaru say. 'I am up. Are you blind?' She felt she was going crazy as she lost track of her surroundings. She felt alone in a dark hole. 'I am up', she repeated to Sesshomaru as he commanded her to stand. Then it all stopped. Her eyes blurred back to normal as she focused. She was on the ground, Sessomaru beside her on his knee. "The jewel was inside you. It came out and disappeared." He looked off into the distance. 'Something happened that shouldn't have.', he thought. Sesshomaru jumped up again. "Sesshomaru-sama, thank you and goodnight." This time she expected no answer. But he surprised her yet again. "Goodnight, Kagome."

How was that? Another chapter! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I can't wait to write more. And why do you think everyone was having a preminition? And what is Kaede going to do?


	3. Please Help Me Kagome

You should feel lucky. I don't normally write so obsessively. I am not very inspired at the moment so bear with me! This chapter will probably suck.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Ok, I do own. Ahhhh never mind! I have nothing to do with the originality and cleverness of Inu yasha!

Chapter 3:

The sun beamed heavily upon Kagome as she awoke the next morning. She felt lost and started to scurry around until it came to her.

The well. She had fallen there. And she had met Sesshomaru. He was going to take her to his castle for the time being. It was a scary thought as she didn't know much about him just yet. Then his voice came to her ears. "You up yet?" She nodded afraid to speak.

He jumped down and landed beside her. "Today we will walk. You have the job of collecting food along the way if you plan on eating." He turned and started to walk as she stood defiantly and followed. "Sesshomaru? Do you ever feel as though something strange happened that wasn't supposed to?" "You mean like last night. Yes." Kagome felt proud that he would now answer her occasional questions but still she felt as though it was odd that they both felt something strange.

-With Kaede-

'I have to find Sesshomaru and the girl. They can help me.' Kaede had set off in search the night before when it had first happened. She was a grown woman, so she wasn't afraid. She just didn't understand how her sister had come back and why she had dragged Inu yasha to the underworld. 'My sister had been angry with him as she had said to burn the jewel as she was to die soon. Is it possible that she has yet to resolve those putrid feelings of hate toward Inu yasha? 50 years into the afterlife and still she holds a grudge. Very strange. And with her body full flesh and bones last night. Is she alive?'

Kikyou had finished dragging Inu yasha down as her aching body needed to rest. "Kikyou, do you feel resentment toward me?" Her bland features turned to him as he spoke her name. "Inu Yasha, you didn't know that I had died did you? I have decided that you should resign here with me. You are the reason I hate and the reason I yearn to destroy. You betrayed me for the Sacred Jewel. I should have never trusted you. But as you watched me in the fields and with the village children, I grew to love you. I was foolish and yet, I still am for loving you even the slightest in my after life. I do feel hatred but I would never dispose of my love for you Inu yasha." Inu Yasha sat beside her on the boulder. "And I have loved you and will never stop these feelings as you are my only." They embraced but again Inu yasha felt his heart twist. This time, he noticed that something was amiss.

The day was dragging on in a boring state until sesshomaru stopped. Kagome bumped into his back, but showed no sign of caring. "Kaede is coming." "Well, then we should go to her. She might need us!" Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. "Do you think I care?" She looked at him as if he was stupid. "You should." Then as a second thought, "People need help. It's crude not to help." "Well, I'm not going back." With that Sesshomaru went on again. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Kagome was going toward Kaede. 'Wench.' No matter how hard he tried, though, he found that he couldn't stop his legs from following her at a distance.

"Kaede, are you there?" Kagome had been walking trying to find her ever sense she and Sesshomaru had split. She needed someone to rely on. When she did find Kaede, she was placed in a bad predicament. A demon had captured her and placed her under a deep sleep. The demon had heard her approach and had suddenly become dead set on his appetizer, Kagome. "What are you?", she asked considering questioning was her strong suite. "I am Fusae, the demon of darkness. I will make sure you never smile again. Why don't you just,… sleep?" Kagome's knees buckled instantly as she toppled over. She had been put under a sleeping spell.

Instinctively Sesshomaru jumped down from the nearby tree and attacked the demon. "So, you think you have so much power as to bring upon fretting darkness to the lives of all living creatures do you?" The demon smirked in response and made an advance. "To slow." Sesshomaru lowered his claws in fast action and all you could see was venom from the demons fangs mixed with poison from Sesshomaru's claws on the ground. The demon had dissipated in to thin air. Sesshomaru went to Kagome's side first and checked for any real wounds. 'Not one scratch.' Then he went to help Kaede as Kagome would have wanted him to do. She was fine, so he placed her at the base of a tree.

Kagome was the first to awaken. She stiffly stood as the fall had hurt her body terribly. Sesshomaru had overlooked one thing though. On her cheek was one drop of blood. How something so subtle could make him grow slight anger was a mystery, but it did. 'The blood of a battle well fought' is what Kagome called it. She knew it didn't belong to her, and that she couldn't ever get hurt with a protector like Sesshomaru. This reassured him a great deal as he felt a little better.

Kaede awoke a little while later and was surprised to find the two people she had been looking for right there in front of her. "Kagome, may I ask you to do me a favor?" Kagome looked to Kaede. "Sure thing." "I want you to find Inu Yasha and place these prayer beads around his neck." Kagome thought for a minute. "Why do you need me to do it?" "1, because you are Kikyou's reincarnation, and 2 because I am to old to dive into a deep lake to the depths of Heck." Kagome gasped. "What is he doing there?" "My sister Kikyou came last night and took him away with her. It was strange." "And may I also ask what the beads are meant to do?" "They will allow you to subdue him whenever he starts to get out of line. As I am sure you will stay with Sesshomaru, I still need you to do this. You are the only one whom can keep him from going back with her. With this, you will combine your souls and you will know when he is in trouble."

It was the weirdest thing Kagome had ever been asked to do, and yet she felt obliged to do this for the woman.

YEY! Another chapter complete! Please r&r!!!


	4. Impressions

Hmmmmm…. What to write this time. Eh, I didn't get any reviews from the last chappie, but I can't stand waiting around. Sooo, enjoy! And I will put reviews here now.

Reviews

Thanx to: TotalAnimeFreak, daekwolfange, Cherry Dragon, and jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow. That was a mouthful.

**TotalAnimeFreak:** Sorry. What you read though wasn't the full chapter. Please check it out again! Thanx for telling me that though!

**Daekwolfange:** Thanx! -blushes- I didn't really perceive myself as a good writer. I do agree that Seshy is pretty, um, cool. And I didn't know someone could read so deep into my opinion of Sesshomaru's personality. I am very glad it amuses you. Thanx!

**Cherry Dragon: **I hope chapter three told you all that as I wish not to sit here and type it out. I am glad that your umm,… cookie tasted good. Tee hee…? And I said wait because I didn't want to create a new chapter at midnight. I was sleepy ok! Thanx for the review!

**Jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: **Hmmmm… Just to say, APPLE JUICE REALLY IS THE BEST!!!! Well, then I guess there's Mountain Dew. I loved your idea and used it as a plot twist for Inu Yasha and Kikyou. I am a new writer and you were the first to review! YAY! Thanx!

Disclaimer: Doctors, what did the DNA test say? Doctor man: Inu Yasha isn't yours. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Me: NOOOOOOOO! Inu Yasha: I could have saved you a lot of time.

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru had been badgered into helping Kagome find Inu Yasha against his will. So the trio set off, leaving nothing behind. Kaede went to Kyoto where she could search the head villages library for possible spells to posses the dead as Sesshomaru and Kagome went in search of the deep lake in Tokyo. Kagome was the disadvantage in speed as her human legs could barely stand an 8 mile hike. Sesshomaru had to carry her throughout the day as her legs gave out on her repeatedly. They knew that the lake was at a far distance, so they stopped at a rapid river for the night.

It was late evening when Kagome returned from the hot springs. Sesshomaru was engulfed with her cherry and strawberries scent. For an odd reason, he liked it. He shook his head at the thought. This was a human wench. Not a respected demoness. He would never fall so low. She sat beside him and combed her hair with her fingers. "You know what my first impression of you was?", she asked. He continued to stare forward, but she took that as his inquiry. "I thought, who is that beautiful man? I soon found out that you were a lord and that you wanted more respect then to be called 'beautiful'. I don't know you well enough to say I think of you as my best friend, but I do think of you as a friend. What about you?" They sat in silence for a moment before he decided to respond. "I thought you looked very revealing and normal. You really didn't seem as the type of girl to withstand my personality. You amuse me we… Kagome. So I have the slightest and smallest respect for you. I don't consider you a friend. More like an annoying traveling companion." Kagome had watched him intently while he spook, but found herself falling asleep.

Her head fell to the side laying on his perfect chest. He looked down emotionlessly and lifted her head. She was even prettier in her sleep, though he would never admit it. He leaned closer to inspect her face a little more. She had a fair complexion with a well, normal nose. And had he had been like the maid in the Blythes house, he would have noticed her perfect ears. He went to move back when a branch fell colliding with the back of his head. He fell forward and his lips brushed hers lightly. He widened his eyes and cursed the stupid branch for falling at that chosen moment. He laid her on the ground and quickly got away. She wasn't going to find out what had happened. She didn't need to know.

She awoke sometime later feeling an odd sensation. 'What happened while I was asleep.' She looked over at the sleeping Sesshomaru whom was just across from her. "He looks so… cool and calm. How is that so?", she wondered aloud. She crawled to him and inspected his face closer. A/N: Deja Voue!/ He's so beautiful. Her curiosity led her to running her fingers through his hair. 'It really is better than mine! My gosh!' She sat back at this incompetence and drifted back to sleep, unaware of the eyes watching from the treetops. The cause of the branch that hit Sesshomarus head.

Okkk. Happy? I hope so. Did you think she would end up kissing him too? Yeah, right! LOL! **Please review!!!!!!**


	5. Sesshomaru Is A Rock

Overcame Time

I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short! I had no clue! It was really long on Microsoft! Okay so 2 pages isn't really long, but, it did look more chunky here than well, you get the picture. I hope this chapter is MUCH better! Enjoy!

**TotalAnimeFreak: **I'm glad! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to fix the first chappie! Thanx for the review!

**Cherry Dragon: **The matchmaker…I don't know who it will be yet. And Sesshomaru's hair rocks! I mean, it… it's ok. I'm so glad that you reviewed my story. Catch you on the flip side-whatever that means-

**Aqua Miko: **I didn't mean to. Sorry! Love the review! THANX!

**Bloodywolf: **You haven't updated yours in like, forever-huff- I would never copy paste and act like it was mine. Your story is good enough for that, but I'm not that cruel. I'm glad that your so understanding! Thanx so much!

**Inu Youkai Gurl: **I love ur story too! I can't tell you what happens, you just have to keep reading! Love the review! THANX!

On wit it.

Kagome hated traveling day in and day out. Sesshomaru was hardly company. Whenever she tried to strike conversation, he seemed like a rock. A solid, boring, rock. But Kagome had the feeling that a rock had way more to say than Sesshomaru. Probably a lot more personality too.

They hardly came across demons, so Kagome didn't feel afraid of camping anymore, but she missed home. Her brother Souta always in the way, and Boyou, settling his pudgy behind at the foot of her bed. Her mom always cooking delicious foods, and grandfather with his sutras, fake as they were. Kagome giggled as she remembered how hard he had tried to purify Hojo the first day he visited. Speaking of which, Kagome never did get to tell him about Hitomi's crush on him. But now it was to late. She would never see them again. Kagome smiled warmly as she looked at the ground.

"Never again.", she whispered to the air. Suddenly she bumped into the back of something or someone solid. She looked to see Sesshomaru of course.

"What up?" He turned a solid glare her direction. 'Yep, just a rock.'

"The sky is up little one, but it is what's ahead that should bother you." Kagome peaked over his shoulder. Ahead were demons. Lots and lots. A group of what Kagome calculated as –evil pen demons that want to write and write- wolf demons. She had heard that wolf demons were vicious creatures, and destroyed men, women, and children. They took on a human form and could choose between that and their all demon form. They weren't the fastest demons, because the Inu demons had them beat. But Kagome saw one that looked like the ring leader, closing in on them quickly. The weird part, a whirlwind followed behind him. Never in her life had she seen such a spectacle.

He didn't take long to approach as Kagome saw for the first time, two other demons slowly running tiredly behind him.

"Well if it isn't the great tai youkai himself. Have you finally taken to human females?" Sesshomaru growled at his insults and advanced slightly.

"Whoa, relax! I didn't come to fight. It's just that I decided to stop and speak as it seems we have crossed paths into each others company."

"Could have fooled me." The demon frowned.

"Sesshomaru, do not use your sense of dry humor on me. It seems that you haven't really changed since we last met. You still have a fiery temper hidden behind that stoic façade of yours. I must admit, I am slightly disappointed. I expected more over the years."

"Kouga, all we are doing is trying to pass these lands, but you seem to stand between our exit and us. Now I suggest you step aside." Sesshomaru moved forward only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

Kagome was staring in deep thought at Kouga's legs and arms. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what intrigued her about it.

"What Kagome.", he stated rather than asked.

"On his legs and arms are glowing jewels. How did they get there?" Sesshomaru looked but saw nothing.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Kouga stood amazed.

"Seems that your girl can sense the Shikon Jewel. I contain two.-Or was it four- But then, I guess it all fits as she is the one to have broken the jewel to many fragments."

"When did I do that?"

" Well, for starters, you were with Sesshomaru's brother. You attached a crow demons foot to your arrow and aimed because the crow was making off with the jewel. You shot it, and it hit because the foot was pulled to the crow, but it also caused the jewel to shatter." Kagome looked at him bewildered.

"I don't remember this. You have a knack for creating stories, especially considering Inu Yasha is with Kikyou in the underworld. So that's preposterous." Kagome stomped her foot.

"Ah, but is it really? Perhaps there is something more than the fact that you look odd. Maybe you have a secret? Ne?" Kagome stuttered. She was quite use to the fact that she had come from the future, but how was she supposed to tell this strange demon such a thing? Luckily Sesshomaru came to her rescue.

"She has been in my castle, as we had to visit lady Kaede and so she could not possibly be the one to have shattered the jewel. So get out of our way." Sesshomaru pushed forward, pulling Kagome along by the hand.

"Oh, and girl. I love you." Kouga had striked her hard with that comment. She turned toward him angrily.

"You don't even know my name! How can you possibly make such a declaration?" He smirked.

"You can sense jewel shards. That's all. Bye now." Kouga started to run off into the distance leaving a growling Sesshomaru-not because of what he said, an angry Kagome, and a suffering Ginta and Hukkaku.-spelling-

"Sorry lady. He's a little self centered.", spoke Ginta. Kagome's face softened.

"Thank you. It is quite obvious. Men aren't like that where I come from. They have a sense of pride." She held out her hand.

"Please forgive me. I'm Kagome." The two demons smiled.

"I am Ginta and this is Hukkaku." They exchanged a warm moment before the two decided to catch Kouga.

"See you later Kagome!", they called as they struggled on their run.

Kagome waved after them before turning to Sesshomaru.

"This is not a time for you to make new friends. Now hurry." He started to walk as Kagome followed, contemplating what Kouga had said.

'How is it possible for me to be in the two places at the same time?' Sesshomaru seemed to notice the confusion written on her face as he knew the answer to her unasked question.

"It would seem that destiny was somehow altered. You were probably supposed to be with my brother, but somehow it was me you ended up with." Kagome gasped audibly.

"Wow. I would have never guessed that. So, in reality, I was supposed to shatter the jewel, so I have a twin roaming the Earth." Sesshomaru kept walking, suddenly feeling triumphant. He had something that his brother didn't. Kagome.

FUTURE 

Kikyou held the jewel in her hand. 'It is me whom gets to wish? Has Naraku been destroyed?' She continued to walk toward the demon aura that reeked of Naraku even to the human nose.

When she arrived, she saw Inu yasha comforting Kagome. Beside the scene she saw the demon exterminator and the unholy monk. They looked as if they were dead. She looked at Inu yasha who's nose started to sniff as his eyes locked with hers.

"Kikyou,", he whispered. Kagome looked up. Her eyes looked at Kikyou with sympathy. Kikyou then knew what had happened.

It was hard not to notice the arm wrapped around her waist possessively. Inu yasha had accepted Kagome as a mate.

Kikyou fell to her knees.

"I now know what my wish is to be. Kagome, you shall not be with Inu yasha." She pulled out the jewel and started to make her wish.

"I wish that Kagome would have never become a traveling member with Inu yasha so that he would only be with me." Kagome gasped at the selfish wish as Inu yasha pulled her closer. But to no avail as her body dissipated. Never again. That was the theme of Kagome's life, in both senses.

Kikyou's wish didn't turn out quite the way she had planned. Everyone whom had lived during the time of Kagome coming to the Feudal Era had been created as two. Everyone had a twin living different lives. As it is with Kagome, falling eventually for both Inu yasha and Sesshomaru. But that is later on of course.

FUTURE SEQUENCE ENDS 

Kagome started to sniff unconsciously as she sensed rain.

"Sesshomaru, it's going to rain soon, and we still have to stop somewhere. Any suggestions?" Sesshomaru turned his stoic face to her.

"We will find a hut. Or build one."

As Sesshomaru had promised, they stayed in a hut. Of course he threatened it's previous occupants to Kingdom come. He was a strange demon whom went to the extreme just for a place to stay.

Preferably, Kagome would have built a hut rather than scare a striving family. She sat by the stove uneasily with her legs pulled to her chest. It was terrible to be stuck with, Sesshomaru but, sometimes, he was helpful. He had transformed into a dog that night and laid beside Kagome for no real reason. But something had told him that it was best to make her feel comfortable. He had observed that human females were quite er, 'attracted' to dogs, in a proper since that is.

She rested against his neck as her hair mixed in with his thick fur. She really enjoyed the dogs company, even if it was really Sesshomaru. Of course this act of kindness changed nothing.

"Your still a rock Sesshomaru. The biggest, fluffiest, and reserved rock in the world."

I loved that chapter! I hope you guys did too! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Enter Shippou: Fox demon

So, How's it? Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I'm writing this and you may not get to read it until a week after! Sorry! I'm trying, what with piano, homework, soccer and choir. Plus the new season of American Idol! Anyways, enough of my babbling, enjoy!

**Thanx to: Cherry Dragon, Sesshomarolover, Aqua Miko, and Spirit of the Stars!**

**Cherry Dragon: **The rock thing was my fav. As well! Thanks for the review!

**Sesshomarolover: **K! Thanks for saying you love my story! I think I'll cry… oh, never mind. It wasn't a tear. My eyes are just watering. Thanx!

**Aqua Miko: **Sesshomaru rocks can be fluffy! It was a weird little figure of speech, k? Um, the future sequence is a huge hint to why this Kagome, does not remember. Hint, this Kagome. There are two Kagome's. I'll explain later. TTFN!

**Spirit of the Stars: **Mmmmm! I just love your story! I'm glad you reviewed! I didn't know people would be so… taken by that sentence! That's so sweet! I plan to update often. Thanx! Oh, and you make sure to update as well! I luff your stories-side story- as well!

On wit it.

Chapter 6:

Kagome dreamt that night with her head in Sesshomaru's fur. She dreamt of him. The mysterious rock, Sesshomaru. But her dream spoke as if they were in love. Even the actions made her blush in her sleep.

DREAM

"Sesshomaru! What's taking so long.", whispered Kagome as she sat on the edge of a pier. It seemed that Sesshomaru had gone off to war. He was two years late in coming back to her. She missed him so, as new tears flowed down her cheeks. She had cried for two years, and she had waited. But Kagome never saw him. He never came back. Two years without coming back leaves the impression that no longer are you alive. So Kagome set her eyes on the distant ocean, when she heard a melodic and deep familiar voice.

"_I've missed you Kagome." Startled, she turned to face the speaker. _

"_Sesshomaru…" Her eyes focused on him as he sat beside her on the pier._

"_Has it really been so long? You've changed so much Kagome. So beautiful." Kagome pulled away._

"_Sesshomaru, since when do you speak like that to anyone?" His eyes glinted with amusement as he turned from her to look at the ocean._

"_War changed me. Like the ocean changes." He picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "See how that rock created all those ripples?" Kagome nodded. "That was me before. The way you knew me. I'm still living with that." Kagome looked to him with disagreement._

"_But Sesshomaru, the water will settle again in due time. So it is possible for you to change if you are as you say." He grinned, much to her nerves, as she had never seen him do such before._

"_But the rock is still there. The ocean depths are forever changed. Just as I am. Now let's get inside." He stood and put out his hand for her to take. As he walked away, she stole another glance at the ocean. "But if I go and get it, the ocean will be the same." She looked at his retreating form and took this as her chance to dive._

_All Sesshomaru could hear was a splash before he knew what she had done. Knowing from previous times that she could not swim, he followed suite after her. It wasn't hard to find her, pursuing after the rock he had so graciously used to demonstrate. He grabbed her waist and pulled up to shore without second thought and set her down gently on the shore. "You idiot. But I wouldn't have you any other way." He smiled as she opened her eyes. _

"_I got it Sesshomaru! You can change! You won't have to live with past doings anymore!" She thrust the rock to him and made sure he saw it._

"_Kagome, do you know how many other people are skipping rocks on this ocean surface elsewhere right now? That one rock not being there will not make a difference. Scars of the past are scars of the past." Kagome frowned, but nodded her head in agreement._

"_Good. Now let's go and get you changed." He lifted her form and carried her to the hut. The walk there, she asked only one question. _

"_Sesshomaru, do you love me? And only say you love me when it's honest to God true." Sesshomaru stopped and thought, making her wait in anticipation._

"_Yes, I do love you Kagome."_

End

Kagome awoke with a start, aware of how the rock in the water reminded her so much about what she thought Sesshomaru was. A rock, just waiting to be changed. And gosh darn, no matter how long it took, Kagome would be the one to change him. She averted her eye's to the sleeping dog demon and smiled. 'Gentle as can be, yet harsh as can be. Like a rabbit, backed into a corner. Vicious prey, soon becoming the hunter.' Kagome couldn't stop herself from thinking how weird it was for someone as harsh and distant, to be something so cute and fluffy. She gingerly caressed his huge soft ear and snuggled deeper to the fur. 'My little rabbit. No one else's.' With that, she drifted back to sleep.

INUYASHA AND KIKYOU

'So, Kagome hasn't been able to tell what has been going on. Great. And if this Kagome is to busy with this Sesshomaru, the other Kagome living her original life, can suddenly start to have feelings for the real Sesshomaru, who in turn will fall for her. It will throw the real Inu yasha off guard, so that I can reunite both to the same body, making sure Kagome never has Inu Yasha.' Kikyou smiled as she ran her plan through her head.

Inu Yasha had decided to sleep on the ground, leaving Kikyou to the bolder, where she would keep watch over the Underworld. She had been given this job, because Hades saw fit for the guard of the Shikon to watch his resting place. Inu Yasha was just her company. Kikyou was proud to be trusted, and soon, she was concocting plans again. Inu Yasha couldn't see past her, so it was safe. He loved the new found attention she gave him, and slowly, he was in love again. The only thing that worried Kikyou was that he would catch on. But this Inu Yasha didn't care about Kagome. So she had no worries.

"I just hope the other Inu Yasha can be brainwashed well enough." She was lucky Inu yasha was a deep sleeper.

END

Kagome had fallen to such a deep sleep, she didn't notice that Sesshomaru had transformed back and was now looking at the moon from a nearby tree.

'Why do I feel a bond with this girl? It is Inu Yasha she is supposed to love. Why? She interests me, and I indulge her further. It's as if it's impossible not to like her. Nobody doesn't like Kagome, is what they should call her.' He looked toward her just in time to see a fox demon sneaking toward her. He quietly leaped down and grabbed the demon by his tail. "And what. May I ask, are you intending to do?" His solid face looked at the demon that wiggled in his grip.

In a high, squeaky voice he spoke, "I want to see the jewel shards! I saw this girl earlier and it would seem she can sense them. I only assume she contains some." The demon peeked open one eye and dared Sesshomaru.

"You are wrong. Perhaps it was a twin you saw. Or maybe it was her, but she is not strong nor smart enough to hold such power." The demon opened both eyes and examined his markings.

"You are heir to the Western lands, are you not?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and dropped the non-threat. "What are you doing with a human, much less a girl?" Sesshomaru ignored the question. "I'm talking to you!"

"Stay and find out. But remember, she is indeed a female human. She will pinch your cheeks and go on for hours about how cute you are. Even though your not." The demon stuck out his tongue.

"I'll just wait and come back another time. Perhaps then she will have the jewel shards." With that he leapt off.

"Don't count on it kid.", whispered Sesshomaru to himself. "I don't intend for her to get involved in this. Even though I could care less about her safety." He transformed back and laid under her head again.

For some reason, it felt right. Her presence made him feel safe. But it was far from love. To far for any humans lifetime. Sesshomaru never loved.

The very next morning, Sesshomaru shook her awake.

"What?", she asked groggily.

"We are to attack my brother today. Now up." Kagome started to get up, but something nudged on her brain.

"Isn't he with Kikyou in the underworld?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Where have you been? He has a copy. We all do. So get ready." He flexed his claws, and of course that got her cracking.

She was ready in record time and ran to follow Sesshomaru. "So, where is Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru ignored her completely. "Thanks. Your really nice." He continued to stare. "It's like talking to a wall." Her thoughts were stopped as he pinned her to a tree. "Why does this seem so familiar?" He glared slightly.

"Because you have annoyed me so much, I've had to do this before. Now, shut up." She was about to speak again, when he moved his face closer.

"Yes. May I help you Sesshomaru?" He glanced to her eyes.

"Maybe. How can I make you shut your trap?" She glared at him.

"I don't know. Feel free to try but I tend to talk even if you were to knock me out. I don't know if you noticed but I talk in my sleep."

"I've noticed." She smiled.

"See. Never do I cease my chatter." He leaned closer.

"Perhaps you will now?" His lips were moving in to take hers when the same demon from before popped up.

"Oh! I had no idea she was your woman." Sesshomaru looked toward the kit.

"Her? You've got to be kidding me. I was just trying to make my new toy shut up." The demon looked at both.

"I believe it. From what I've heard, you aren't a human liker." The demon shrugged, but was stopped as two arms picked him up.

"It's so cute! What is it Sesshomaru?" She looked to Sesshomaru, whom ignored her and walked away. "Thanks a lot." She turned her attention back to the demon whom examined her closely.

"I'm a fox demon. I have come to take away the jewel shards." Kagome giggled.

"A little thing like you is concerned about those things? Oh, well I don't have any. Your so cute! What's you name?", she asked changing subject.

"Shippou. I come from a royal family.", he responded, puffing his chest out. Kagome giggled once again.

"I see. Are you going to stay with us?" Shippou heard a low grow only meant for him to hear coming from Sesshomaru.

"No. I need to get on my way. Father… he'll be waiting for me." Kagome noted on the solemn tone to his voice as he mentioned his father.

"All right then. Bye Shippou!" She set him down and watched as he hopped off. "Such a cute little fellow. I hope he's alright." She then ran after Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kagome smiled.

"So your trying to comfort me now. I think you like me more now then you used to." She stepped beside him.

"No. I just don't need you crying. We are almost to my brothers location. And if I am right, your other self, as we call it, will be with him." Kagome didn't understand what he was speaking of, but decided to ignore it. It had been a tiring day. The least she needed was more hard contemplation.

'I guess I'll find out soon. Maybe then, just maybe, I will be able to find a secret place to Sesshomaru's heart. I will be the one to heal it. The one…'

A/N: K! So, how was it? I will set a goal. I must get at least 5 reviews. Your lucky that I'm not making it nine. But I can't get nine reviews. This story isn't very popular. But I hope this chapter was good! I introduced Shippou, hoping the name is spelt right of course! Any ways, **REVIEW!**


	7. Only in Dreams

Whoa! I only asked for 5 reviews, and even then I thought it would take about a week! I got one more than what I had asked, and for that, and because I got all of these in a few hours time, you deserve a treat! Let's just hope I can make one. Maybe I will involve ya'll somehow? Hmmmm. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Thanx to: Yami-Kagome, juupren, Bl4ck Wolf, Aqua Miko, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Kyoko super girl, Frozen Perfection, Domini, and Sesshomarolover!

**Yami-Kagome: **The two brothers are about to get into it! I just absolutely love your review! I read a little of your story, in which I will get back to later! It is very well written! You keep up the great work! And what do you mean _your_ Inu? He's mine! Wait, I guess you can have him. I can get used to Sesshomaru, I guess. I've seen worse… JK. Anyways, Thanx!

**Juupren: **-sigh- Kikyou made a wish, after the jewel was returned to her. They had defeated Naraku and she was automatically drawn to the jewel. She wished that Kagome had never met Inu Yasha, but it faltered. Instead, Kagome and every one else in that time era, was split in two. Now, they live two lives, unknowingly. One Kagome lives the life that she does in the TV show, the other, well she's with Sesshomaru. That's what I mean. And now Kikyou wants to reunite Inu Yasha with both of his souls. My Lord this sounds like a soap opera. Thanx for the review, and I hope that helped!

**Bl4ck Wolf: **I'm happy your happy! Thanx so much!

**Aqua Miko: **I'm so sorry I confused you! I mean, I like to confuse, but, a reviewer? No, I don't want you to be confused! Besides, you brought the term, 'rox my sox' to my life! Thanx!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **K! Thanx!

**Kyoko super girl: **Thanx so much! Glad you like it!

**Frozen Perfection: **You don't? See, that's what would surprise a person. The fact that writers don't always pass language perfectly. I get high grades, but I don't know how. I guess I'm way above average in my class though. I'm glad you love it! Thanx!

**Domini: **They probably will later! That would be funny! They be all like, oooooo. I didn't know I had a twin. And Miroku would look at Sango's twin and be like, 'Ahhh. Two Sango's. I'm in heaven!' Oh, sorry bout' that. Thanx!

**Sesshomarolover: **Eh? Threatening the authoress? How mean! JK! I will be sure to update as fast as possible, but my other stories take forever as well. Thanx!

I decided to give you a fluffy chapter in reward! You'll just have to be satisfied at my attempt to be 'romantic'.

On wit it

Kagome was drowsy as she tried to decided what Sesshomaru had meant when he said, 'almost to his brothers location'. It had been hours! Kagome was only human and really needed a nap. "Sesshou, could we stop for a few minutes, please?" Sesshomaru continued walking. "Sesshou… I need to… stop…" Kagome fell forward almost on her face, but Sesshomaru's quick reflexes saved her from a nose job.

"Female humans are helpless." Sesshomaru laid her by the tree next to him and hopped up to the tree branches. At least she wasn't really sick or anything…

Kagome's POV-

I felt alone again in that same bottomless pit from when the jewel had come from my body. I felt my eyes open as I was embraced in a weightless feeling of surroundings. It was Inu Yasha's forest. How did I get here? Slowly, I sleepily stood and noted how I stumbled slightly as if I were on roller blades for the first time. Then, a flash of silver captured my sight as a rough voice spoke.

"What took you so long, wench?" I was confused in mind, but found myself replying to the rude culprit.

"I had errands to run. My mother's sick, Inu Yasha." My voice was a loud and perturbed one, only to soften at the mention of my mother's illness. I didn't know what was going on, but my body had a mind of it's own, no longer controlled by my conscious. Then it hit me.

Wasn't I just with Sesshomaru? Where had he gone? Much more, why was I with his brother?

I shook my head as my legs started to follow the before mentioned hanyou. But not all can be peaceful as he stopped abruptly, causing me to follow suite.

"What is it?", questioned my shaky voice without my consent.

"Sesshomaru…", growled Inu Yasha in response. My body tensed, but all I could think about was how happy I was that Sesshomaru was coming to take me back!

"My, my little brother," started Sesshomaru adding empathies on brother. "Seems you do not know what kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into, kidnapping her." Inu Yasha cast me a sideways glance before retorting.

"Ha! You act as if she is your… mate… Sesshomaru! What did you do to Kagome!" I just sat in aw, wondering what had made him change moods so suddenly. Sesshomaru asked him the question as if reading my mind.

"Whatever do you mean little one?"

"I mean, why is your sent all over her?" I gasped at the choice of words. How dare Inu Yasha accuse me of being any less than decent!

Sesshomaru neared us, damaged appendages becoming more visible. He was injured.

"Now you listen here runt," he started, "I have done nothing to Kagome. Just because she enjoys my company every night does not mean we have taken it as far as becoming mates. We talk that is all." All of a sudden my mind went to flash back mode of what I can only assume was the nights he had so graciously spoke of.

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru, are you here?" My voice seemed to shiver as it reached the chilly air.

"Yes girl. What do you wish to speak of tonight?" My face brightened as Sesshomaru seemed inviting for the first time since I had met him.

"Inu Yasha. He has started to act differently. I wish to return to my home through the well, but he won't let me." I found my legs carrying me to a spot just below a nearby tree. What was it with trees? "Sesshomaru, my mother is sick. Inu Yasha doesn't understand how I need to help her." In a flash, Sesshomaru appeared beside Kagome.

"He's always stubborn Kagome. You need to get used to it." His face was emotionless, but I could tell from his voice that he felt my sadness. Then I as myself discovered why the body I was now in sought out Sesshomaru's guidance. He could feel the same emotions, even if he didn't show it.

But my body was in control, not my mind. That's obviously true as my mind would have never allowed myself to do what my body did next.

My body leaned inwards to Sesshomaru's cheek, where his demon markings lay. My face closed in as my lips placed a sympathy peck on the side of his face. He narrowed his eyes in my direction as I feared the worst. What trouble was I in now?

But suddenly, the rapture of the moment forcing my heart to race in a race it didn't want to race in, his hand grabbed mine and his claws enclosed around my regular soft hand. I felt my cheeks brighten up like the lights my mother uses on our Christmas tree.

Slowly, his fingers started to caress my knuckles as his voice whispered the weirdest thing anyone had ever whispered before.

"Wake up Kagome. I need you to wake up." The voice paused as my eyes warily closed and I sank low into black depths. Sesshomaru reached for me as I reached for him, to no avail. The voice spoke again. "Wake up you incompetent wench." My eyes opened fiercely at that comment as my hand rose and smacked whomever was leaning over me. I gasped at the site.

I had smacked Sesshomaru hard on the cheek. The same cheek my last form had slapped. His eyes narrowed in my direction as he grabbed my wrist. "Where had we been before we had been so rudely interrupted long ago by that kit? Ah, I was about to torment you for all the torment you give me." Sesshomaru leaned closer to her as he flashed his fangs.

"Are you sure I'm the type of, er, meat you would want for dinner?" Kagome struggled to get her hand out of his grasp, and when she was about to give up, he released her.

"Foolish wench. You would not make good lunch, therefore I had no intentions of _eating _you." Kagome smiled only to frown again as he pushed her to the ground. "Now, are you ready to go?" He stood and awaited her answer.

"I-I think so." Kagome stood only to stumble toward the ground. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground.

Which she did.

"Thanks for helping me Sesshomaru." He simply smirked in response but grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"You are to slow." He started their descent to find Inu Yasha, enjoying the confusion Kagome showed.

Somewhere along the way, Kagome had convinced him to put her down. But once she touched the ground with her feet, she stumbled forward. This time Sesshomaru caught her and placed her on the ground.

"Why are you so weak?" Kagome looked into his eyes, hers clouded over with a look of entrancement.

"Sesshomaru, just kiss me now. I know you want to." Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by this comment.

"Kagome, come to your senses." Kagome urged him on again.

"Kagome gosh darn you!" Sesshomaru pulled her arm and rolled her across him as he leaned his face to hers, kissing her passionately. Her hair served as a veil, covering them from view as Sesshomaru continued his actions as if it had been nagging him for the longest time.

Kagome on the other hand, was waking from her state of stump ness to find herself confused at his sudden exchange of passion. "Sesshou..", she managed as he leaned away slightly for air.

"Yes, Kagome?" Kagome blushed as he finally used her name.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru pulled farther away and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome gasped at the almost inaudible whisper of apologies. Sesshomaru was making amends!

"It's ok, but why are you kissing me so suddenly?" This time Sesshomaru pushed her off of him and stood, stoic as ever.

"We have no time for questions, and I assure you I will never do that again. Sometimes I just have to _test _my little toys." Sesshomaru practically hissed it out. Kagome huffed defiantly, the whole charade being forgotten… At least for now…

I hope you liked that chapter! It was fluffy just to suite ya'll! **Review! I must get 5 reviews! Even more is welcomed! Bai!**


End file.
